Acupressure, i.e., the application of pressure to specific topical locations of the body, has been used to control weight loss and to reduce the urge to smoke. It has been proposed that the application of light pressure to the tragus lobe (small cartilage lobe which partially eclipses the opening to the ear canal) slows peristalsis (the wave-like contractions of the intestine). The brain, in turn, may interpret this effect as being caused by a half full stomach. Thus, appetite is reduced. The control of the desire to smoke is less well understood.
The prior art has proposed acupressure ear clips. One ear clip is disclosed in a brochure distributed by Health Care Research, a company located in Patterson, N.J. This ear clip is designed to be secured to the auricle (the external cartilage portion of the ear which projects from the head). A second ear clip is disclosed in a 1990 brochure distributed by Nulife Corp. The Nulife clip is designed for attachment to the tragus and has a single padded arm which is positioned in the ear canal. A third "Chinese Weight Loss Earring" is disclosed in a 1992 "Mail Order Fun" catalogue distributed by the Johnson Smith Company located in Bradenton, Fla. The weight loss earring is an approximately circular shaped plastic device which fits loosely around the auricle and which may be manually squeezed periodically (using the fingers) to pinch the auricle. A fourth is disclosed in a March, 1994 advertisement distributed by Slim-Line products of Norcross Ga. This ear clip does not stimulate the ear by applying clamping pressure thereto but rather provides a small electric charge for stimulating the ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,574 (Sun) teaches an acupressure clip including an approximately circular assembly to which a spring may be attached. The circular assembly has a gap at which two clamping members are provided. One clamping member has a small surface area for applying stimulating pressure and the other clamping member has a large surface area at which no stimulating pressure is provided. The Sun device is designed for stimulating pressure points on the auricle, not the tragus lobe. Furthermore, the Sun device is difficult to place on the ear because it has no features for easy handling.
French Patent Document No. 2 466 244 shows a variety of clips. FIG. 4 of this reference shows a clip which has an approximately circular shaped clamp body. A gap is provided in the circular shaped clamp body with pads attached on opposite sides of the gap. Two lever arms are provided for widening the gap. These lever arms are positioned on the outer circumference of the circular shaped clamp body. The lever arms begin (i.e., are attached to) a portion of the circular shaped clamp body opposite the gap and extend approximately radially outwardly from the circular clamp body so that the distance from the gap to the far ends of the lever arms is much greater than the distance from the gap to the portion of the circular clamp body, to which the lever arms begin (i.e., are attached). This design, while allowing simple attachment to the ear is disadvantageous since the ends of the lever arms protrude much further from the clamp body than the portion of the clamp body opposite the gap. As such, the lever arm ends may contact other portions of the ear causing discomfort or even pain. Such a clamp may not be suitable for use while simultaneously using any other device which fits over or covers the ear such as a telephone receiver, ear muff, etc.
FIGS. 1a, 1b and 1c, show a tragus clip 1 according to related patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,475. The tragus clip 1 includes a concave spring 2 having jaws 3 and 4. The spring 2 has an outer concave surface portion 25 on which graphic or textual information, such as a company logo, may be printed. Two pressure pads 5 and 6 are positioned on an inner, concave surface of the spring 2 at the end 31 or 41 of each jaw 3 or 4, respectively. The tragus clip 1 also has finger tabs 7 and 8 connected on one end 71 or 81 to the end 31 or 41 of the jaws 3 or 4, respectively, on an outer, convex surface of the spring 2. In an illustrative embodiment, however, the finger tabs may be omitted. The finger tabs 7 and 8 are attached so that they extend away from the opening 9 approximately along the outer surface of the spring 2 or at an acute angle therewith.
Each finger tab 7 or 8 functions as a lever for widening the opening 9 of a slot 10 delineated by the inner, concave surface of the spring 2. The second ends 72 and 82 are grasped between thumb and forefinger and squeezed together. This causes the first ends 71 and 81 to displace away from one another. Since the first ends 71 and 81 are connected to the jaws 3 and 4, respectively, the jaws 3 and 4 separate, against the bias of the spring 2. Thus, the opening 9, separating the pressure pads 5 and 6, is widened. While in this "open" state, the tragus clip 1 is manipulated so that the tragus of the ear is inserted through the opening 9 into the slot 10, i.e., with one jaw (e.g., the jaw 3) positioned over the ear canal side of the tragus lobe and the other jaw (e.g., the jaw 4) positioned over the outer side of the tragus lobe. Once properly positioned, the pressure on the ends 72 and 82 of the finger tabs 7 and 8 is released. A restoration compression force of the spring 2 acts to press the jaws 3 and 4 together thereby causing the pressure pads 5 and 6 to clamp or pinch the tragus lobe.
In normal use, a tragus clip 1 is worn on each ear at the same time. Illustratively, the tragus clips are worn for up to three hours at a time.
The tragus acupressure clip 1 is advantageous because it is easy to attach to the tragus, because it supplies sufficient pressure to remain attached to the tragus yet is comfortable for use by a large segment of the population and because it is easy to manufacture. However, the clip 1 may be subject to over-opening. That is, it is possible for a user to pinch together finger tabs 7 and 8 so that the concave spring 2 opens beyond its threshold of elasticity. When this happens, the concave spring 2 permanently deforms in a configuration which is open too far. If the concave spring 2 is so deformed, it may not deliver sufficient clamping pressure to stimulate the tragus nerves or to even stay clamped to the tragus lobe.
Another issue associated with the use of the ear clip 1 is that the user may wish to adjust the amount of pressure delivered by the ear clip. For instance, the user may be more sensitive initially but may later develop a tolerance for more pressure. Alternatively, more pressure may be desired to ensure that the clip does not fall off.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these problems.